


Forget and Start Again

by kaybee1216



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, angsty, spoilers past s3 e7, well kinda spoilers, what have i dont idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee1216/pseuds/kaybee1216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hears things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget and Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes mine, I don't own any of this, etc.

"You should have fought harder." Boyd whispers in his ear as the morning sun hits his face. Derek sighs and rolls over, away from the light before heaving himself up off his bed.  
"You should have been better." Erica mutters from behind him as he makes coffee in the silent loft. Derek grabs his keys off the table and leaves before the pot finishes brewing.  
"You’re the reason another of our family will die." Laura says from the back seat of the Camaro while he drives to the hospital to see Cora. Derek bites the inside of his cheek so the taste of blood will distract him.  
The worst of them is Paige, who visits him as he falls into bed at night. She doesn’t say anything, just looks at him sadly as he repeats the list of people he has let down, who remind him of the bad decisions he’s made.  
He goes to sleep, wishing he’ll wake up without Boyd, Erica, and the rest of his past breathing over his shoulder, but knowing he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god on a scale of one to terrible this is terrible ;~;  
> it's my first posted fic so please don't hate me, i really did try


End file.
